Chaos!: A Power Ranger Story
by Rodimus985
Summary: Major Recontruction.Redoing the story all over again.
1. Chapter 1

**

* * *

Author's note: I do not own Power Rangers, except for the characters I've created for this fic.**

Chaos: A Power Ranger Story

Chapter 1

In the deepest of space, a purple energy ball of light breaks a mysterious seal that protected a system of plants over a thousand years ago. Being undetected the energy splits into three forms. The first, heading to an uncharted moon, the other two to a desert planet.

Desert Planet Cosset: Setraton System.

"From all the planets in this system…You pick this one" said the boy wiping the sweat of his forehead. He drops his sliver pick on the on the light brown ground. Syon Corbos 18(r) sits on a boulder and takes a break. The dark skinned male 6ft 2 medium built dusts his khaki pants to his black boots as he wore a white sleeveless shirt. Feeling the heat from his well cut from his slight afro. He wasn't too happy from what he's doing.

"You wouldn't be here from that stunt you pulled with your buddy" The woman said walking out of the tent with her arms folded. "You're lucky the Special Force Academy didn't expel you."

"Whatever sis," Syon mumbled under his breath.

Chalinda Corbos (22) Chala for short. Syon's older sister tosses her sweaty brother a towel heard his comment and chuckles slightly. She was a little lighter than Syon wearing almost the same clothing but a button short sleeved shirt. Her black and brown streaked long hair was tied in a bun which was down very quick

"Chala? He asked. "Why did you pick this dead planet?"

"This planet used to be like home full of life you know" Chala continues "Thousands of years ago, people worshiped colossal titan beast called the Chaotic Gods"

"Didn't I hear that name from somewhere" Syon scratched his head all confused.

"Planet History 505 genius" his sister joked "You fell asleep on that chapter.

"Humph" he said "How big were those things?

Chala thought a moment "Same height as the Battle Fighter you destroyed, but anyway. The Gods were guardians of this system and creating the seal around the system to repel evil from coming…so they say" (((Battle Fighter my way of saying Gundam)

Syon wasn't paying that much attention since she brought up the Battle Fighter word. He still can hear the screams in his head as he placed the palm of his hand on his forehead. Syon didn't realize his sister was calling him.

"Sy….SYON!" Chala yelled throwing a water bottle at his back

"Ow" he yipped rubbing his lower back. "What?"

Chala laughed from his yelp "Come into the tent I want to show you something."

Syon rubs his back as his sister continues to tease him as he entered the tent. The tent was camouflage green that was the same size of a small bedroom which had to cots on each side, a small table. The rest of the equipment mostly archeology was stored outside in a chest next to there transport shuttle craft. He sat down on the cot seeing his sister hand him two items.

A red palm size arrowhead crystal and a red and black wrist device which was oval shape in the front, half squared in the back with three white buttons. Two small white rectangles button in front and big one twice the size.

Looking back up his sister after with as he tilted his head with a confused facial expression.

Chala sighs "This crystal is one of the five that are a part of main Chaotic Gods

Geno Dragoon, Ligero, VioKongo, Falco Storga and Wol-Blitzaga." She points at the red crystal. "That in your hand is Geno Dragoon and this device is for transforming into an armored warrior."

Syon looks at the crystal turn it around slowly. As he slowly turns the crystal he sees and a five horned dragon like beast looking at him which freaks him out a little.

"You're the one lil brother" Chala thought "I never gave you a break so help me with this black chest I found earlier" She walks back out of the tent since the heat cooled down a bit.

"Where are the other crystals?" Syon asked walking back outside.

"Back at the Academy given to four cadets" she said kneeling over a skeleton chest. Chala tried prying the lock open with her tools "Sy help me with this thing."

As Syon was about to walk over to where his sister was, a blinding flashing light appears not far from him forming into two figures.

The figured formed into a woman covered in a black cape and her face was covered by a cowl. The tight skinned black leather covered her fine body with high heel boots that were matching. Hold a black metal three pronged trident with a black diamond in the middle. A full armored warrior covered from head to boots with black and silver edge all over. He taps the end of the handle of his double blade long sword with writing on the blade.

"Looks like they've founded it for us Gingko" the woman said to her counterpart.

The warrior growled in response to her answer "So it seems"

"Uh Chala did you invited some people?" Syon asked nervously

"Nope" She turns around seeing the two people with a frightened look.

"Esites arise" the woman commanded. Four lizard like creatures on the hind legs appeared with a swamp green slime moving around brainless side by side.

"Hand over the chest and you'll die slowly" the woman said excited.

Chala walking up next to her brother "Who are you?"

"That's none of your business" Gingko coldly said. "Hand over the chest now!"

"Syon use it now" she whispered

"Ok….How do I call it" he whispered back

"Make up something" Chala mumbled

Syon pulls out the device and straps it around his left wrist and pulled out the red jewel with his right hand placed the red item in front of the device as materialized inside.

"Gingko was that what I think I saw?" the woman said with a surprised look

The warrior sensed a powerful red energy inside Syon making him growl slightly.

"CHAOTIC TRANFORMATION HAAAAAAAAA!" Syon shouted as he pressed the big button on the device.

From his neck to toe, Syon's body turned completely white. A holographic two winged red five horned dragon beast covered his body in red spandex. Next adding a white lighting connected design on the left side of his body. Red gloves and boots with small lighting design. His belt is white with red in the middle with his chaotic beast symbol. He carries two blasters on each side that can form into a sword. The red helmet covered his face. Half of the mouth of Geno Dragoon, with sliver five horns followed by the black visor with a sliver mouthpiece.

The transformation completed making everybody see him.

"It worked" Chala smiled "But the whole yelling thing…damn"

Syon did his fighting stance pose. "Red Chaos Ranger…Geno Dragoon!"

"This is going to be fun" the woman smiled "Esites attack!"

The lizard foot soldier's slime formed into sharp blade stakes and charged toward Syon. The red ranger pulled out his blasters from his holster. The blaster's having a similar shape and form to a 9mm with red trim except one of the weapons has blade.

"Chaos Blaster: Sword mode" the ranger said combining both weapons to one then went into charge with the sword.

The standard katana sized weapon slashed the chest of the first Esite sending it to the ground but not overkill. Syon used mostly his punches and kicks making the sword for defensive attacks. He runs over to a rock like wall and does a wall jump spin kick to an Esites' head.

"Now he's showing off like normally does in battle" Chala sighed

"The boy is good" Gingko tone was less cold than before as he watched Syon take another Esite down.

"I see you want to fight my friend but later" the woman said. "We need that chest!" The woman aims her staff at Chala firing a purple and black spiral beam at her.

Barely dodging from the blast and as Chala tucked and rolled as she landed on the ground. Groans as she holds her right arm that was broken.

"Chala!" Syon cried finishing off the last Esite and jumps over to her helping her up slowly.

"Sy they got. The chest" Chala said slowly pointing over in there direction.

The woman waves at them "See you later Geno Dragoon" as she vanishes with the knight.

Syon powers down breathing slowly from fighting as he helps her sister to the tent. Chala chuckles as he sat back down making her brother worry a little from her chuckle.

"What's so damn funny?" he asked putting back in place "Having your arm broken isn't funny remembered I've tried that. The snap meant it was in place making her scream a little in pain but her arm was still sore.

"Not that genius. I discovered something that needs to put in besides a key. Chala said looking at her brother who was lost again. "There another item like a puzzle and it's not on this planet."

"Ok where going back home (Planet Arcadias)" Syon said heading outside "I'm going to start up the ship."

Syon walks over to the side door of the ship and was about to enter until he heard a roar in the wind like thunder. He smirks as he shook his head as he entered.

"Yes you're coming to" Syon said quietly

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

Chaos: A Power Ranger Story

Chapter 2

Unknown Moon:

A rock castle shaped of medieval times created by the same energy after it landed. Inside the throne room is really hard to see because of the darkness.

"Shokania, Gingko I see you have the first piece of the puzzle" A strange old voice said

The woman, Shokania and Gingko went down on one knee and bowed to the voice. Shokania calls one of the Esites' to place the chest between the fronts of them and quickly moved away.

"We must search this system for the rest of the pieces to rule all of space" the voice said

The two only heard the voice not seeing a physical specimen. The voice had a strange evil voice much colder than Gingko. The two loyal subjects felt its powering that gave them a nervous shiver.

"Yes my master Gingko said with his head down "We've encountered a Chaotic God, Geno Dragoon's spirit inside a boy"

"Geno Dragoon is one god" said Shokania "But if he's reunites with the main four, its trouble for us getting the other items"

"Gingko find this boy and destroy him" the voice said

Even inside his armor there was a smile on his face. He wanted to fight Syon ever since he transformed into the Red Ranger.

"At once"

Planet Arcadias

Zouin City.: Hospital (Day later)

Syon walks in with a flavored soda down the hallway to the room where his sister was stay. He felt something strange inside him making scratch his head in confusion as he was about to enter.

"Sy" Chala said grinning at him as she was propped up on the bed. "Look who's here" she pointed right behind him.

Syon turns around seeing a beautiful Caucasian girl smiling at him. From the look at her, his head hurt like his brain was in shock treatment for one second. Syon didn't show it though "Damn" he thought as he dropped the soda onto the floor.

"Hey Syon long time no see" the girl said.

"A-Ana what a surprise" Syon said scratching the back of his head.

Ana Onnette, 17 (y) Chala and Syon's childhood friends, the long dirty blonde hair girl chuckled slightly seeing Syon scratch is head. She 5ft5 with a developed body for a teenaged girl wears the standard Special Force Uniform. Dark grey blazer with silver badges which represented her rank, a same color as the blazer for the skirt which was above the knee, and black boots.

Chala noticed that her brother was shy around beautiful girls except her. He was extremely shy around Ana. Syon turned around giving his sister an evil glare which made his sister try not to laugh. Then he turned back to Ana who yanked his arm outside to the hallway.

"How ya been since the last three years" she asked

"Lousy" he answered hearing a light giggle from Ana. "How about you?"

"Modeling on the side for a couple of magazines here and there" she sat down on a couch as Syon looked out the window of the big city. "Chala told me what happened on Cose and also your transformation."

"I see so that's why you're here?" Syon said "You were the last person I would expect"

"For I to be the Chaos Yellow Ranger, Ligero" Ana grinned flashing her morpher at him. "You didn't think that did you?"

"Never crossed my mind."

Special Force Base: 50 miles outside of the city in the Fuma Desert Canyon

The base is an underground fortress warship as the size of a small city. Three young cadets wait inside a conference room sitting down at the grey table. Wearing the same uniform except the boys are wearing pants. Two boys sit at the end of the table talking to each other seeing a girl reading some files who was sitting at another table near a window. One of the boys nodded and decides to talk to her.

Zoku Arleeo, 17 (gr) walks across the room moving and juking pass tables to talk to her who has a beautiful Asian Latino mix. The Caucasian elven male is taller than Syon with more muscle who had light brown spikey hair. The other boy Jarrus Thranos or J.T 16, (blu) watches his friend try to put the moves on the girl. The slender tan boy who is 2 inches shorter that Syon fixes his glasses and rubs his stubble hair that was cut nicely back as he looked down at the book Zoku got from his cousin on Earth.

"Pick up Lines for Dummies" J.T reads "A Desperate way in Picking up Chicks for guys who has no game at all." He looks up at Zoku for one moment then back at the book wondering why Zoku needs that book anyway knowing he could get any girl he wants "I guess he's trying something new."

Meiko Nichos 18 (p) looks up and sees Zoku coming in her direction who should a smile at her. The black haired with brown streaks girl a little taller than Ana also developed for her age has heard about Zoku's reputation as the "Ladies Man" She smiles back and plays along as he sat right beside her.

"Hi there" Zoku said in his smooth voice "Arleeo, Zoku Arleeo and you are?

"Meiko Nichos" she pretends innocently.

"That last name sounds familiar" J.T thought as he listened to the two talks from far away.

"I've noticed will be working together fighting evil me be the leader and such Meiko, How about we get to know each by going out on a date tonight. Zoku said after gently touching her hand.

"I know that idiot did not say leader" J.T slapped his for head then hearing a loud snap that echoed across the room. Uncovering his hand he sees Zoku holding his right sprained arm.

"Did you use any lines?" He asked looking at Zoku

Zoku sits down "I was about to till she sprained my wrist with a grapple like submission." The two boys look back at Meiko who gave them an evil glare which made them look away quickly.

"Will the red one be the same?" she thought looking at the blank confidential file.

Gingko arrives in Arcadias with 20 soldiers of Esites next to a cliff of a mountain range that should the northwestern side of the city. Sensing the red ranger's power excited him to find a worthy opponent for over thousands of years. Silver electricity begins to spark loudly shrieking violently as he clenched his left fist. He had an idea of getting the Red Ranger's attention by releasing the energy at building on the southern side of the city disintegrating the top half causing a small earthquake.

"Come out Geno Dragoon!" Gingko cackle coldly

Back at the hospital, Syon's shyness around Ana seemed to slowly go away as the two were talking to each other with Chala, laughing about mishaps when they were kids. Ana's slim cellophane rings playing a crappy jingle.

"Yes sir" she answered. "Yes sir he's here with me……..On it" she closes the phone and looks at Syon.

"That knight you fought is back outside the southern part of the city. Were going to meet up with three more people.

"So why cant Special Forces use there army? I'm suspended till further notice"

"Because were there army Sy" Ana softly

Chala added "You're the leader bro so avenge your big sister's injury." With a thumb up.

Syon nodded from what she said "Take care sis. Ana let's go."

Outside of the city: Construction site.

"Syon Corbos" Zoku grinned giving him a fist pound "Aren't you still suspended?

Syon pounded back "Yea Z-man enjoying my long vacation" He looks down at Zoku's wrist then looked at Meiko before J.T could say something "J.T I don't want to know"

"Hold up" Meiko said walking up to the Red Ranger with a scowl "You know those jackasses who tried to go out with me?"

"Uh yeah we were on Class S Extreme Cyberball team" Syon answered

"Three Time, Three Time, Three Time League champs!" shouted J.T. wiggling three fingers which made everybody else laughs except Meiko.

Gingko appears right in front of them "Geno Dragoon, we meet again"

The five got into there defensive stances at the looked back at him. The knight looks at the other four who was with Syon.

"The other gods are here as well" the knight pulls out his sword pointing at them "There strong but not I strong as you." He fires his sword at them which fire the silver electricity sending them to the ground.

Getting up slowly, Syon activate his morpher "Guys say Chaotic Transformation"

"Kinda stupid" Meiko said shaking her head.

Ana sighs "Let's just dot it"

"Ready!" Syon yelled

"Ready!" the four said.

"CHAOTIC TRANFORMATION HAAAAAAAAA!" the said in unision

They five transformed into there colors in front of Ginkgo.

Zoku: "Green VioKongo"

Meiko: "Pink Falco Storga

J.T : "Blue Wol-Blitzaga"

Ana: "Yellow Ligero"

Syon: Red Geno Dragoon"

The five went into their stances "Chaotic Transformation Complete...Power Rangers…Chaos!"

"Esites arrive and attack!" Gingko commanded.

The twenty foot soldiers appeared and began there assault on the Rangers. Zoku charges for the first five with his brawling attacks. "Chaos Power Kongo Crusher" Picking one up off the ground with a power slams with green energy cracking the terrain a little. His combo punches knock the remaining three out of commission.

Duel welding with her Chaos Blasters, Meiko's aims are 100 perfect and quick. Her graceful moves with the blasters were so quick that you'll have to see in slow motion. Still seeing the Esites groggy , she flips back and activates her power "Chaos Power Tempest Fury" The razor sharp pink whirlwind spins around slicing the five back into slime.

Ana and J.T doubled teamed as they fought off the last 10. Ana using a variety of combo kicks of fury same as J.T's punching knocking a few of them back. Back to back the yellow and blue rangers both did there attack at the same time "Chaos Power Glacier Force" J.T yelled as he ran towards them with ice punches. "Chaos Power Vulcan Saw" yelled Ana as she throw a ki saw like disk destroying them easy just like J.T did.

Mean while on the other side of the quarry, Syon bicycle kicks Gingko pushing him back not too much. He slashes the ranger barely as he was flipping back. With his Chaos Blaster in Sword mode, Syon charges in with a battle cry as the two swords clashed with speed and impact.

"The boy is good just like him" Gingko thought as he parries Syon's attack and counters with an upward slash sending him to the ground.

Syon pound the ground with one fist then got back up. Putting the sword in front of him as he looked directly at the knight as an red aura surrounds him. "Chaos Power Geno Scar" the red ranger raised his sword in the air then slamming the blade to the ground releasing the red energy. The energy transformed in to a Dragon that charged Gingko with a heavy claw slash which sent him flying but lands on one knee looking back at him.

"Impressive" Gingko laughs "I Gingko, The knight of Destruction am impressed by your skill but you have along way to go."

Confused under his helmet "I don't get what you're saying?"

"You will in time boy"

The others rangers flipped next to Syon with there blasters in the hands aimed at the knight.

"Late as usual" Gingko thought "Just like the past" He fades away quickly.

The rangers powered down checking each other for injuries.

"Don't even think about Zoku" Meiko glared at him before he said something.

"I didn't do anything" he shrugged

"Sure" J.T instigated

Everyone laughed little did they know that they were being watch through an energy crystal ball.

"Laugh all you want Rangers cause it will be your last" Shokainia smirked evilly.


	3. Chapter 3

Chaos 3

Five color lights flew though the night sky of Zouin City side by side leaving a fast streak across the city. Not far from the city a junkyard for old battle fighters were kept. The colored lights materialized into the core chest plates of the robots and vanished.

Syon looks out the window of his 2 bedroom room apartment seeing the buildings from the distance lit up the city. Scratching his head, he thought he heard something but shrugged as he went back to bed. Hours later, there was knocking at his front door. He groans as his got out of bed and headed to the living room in darkness with his curtains still covered. Slowly opening and getting blinded by hallway lights.

"Morning Mr. Corbos" Ana said looking at the blinded ranger who was wearing grey jersey pans with black sleeveless shirt. "Someone must been working out." She thought with a smirk.

"Ana what are you doing here this early" Syon rubbed his eyes as he yawned.

"0900 isn't early Sy"

"Whatever" he said walking back into the apartment the falling asleep on the couch.

Ana walks in the dark apartment and walks over to the window where the curtains were closed. Looking back at her sleeping friend with an evil smile and opened the curtains as the sunlight beamed on Syon's face lighting the whole Kitchen and living room.

"Ahh damn it! He said covering his face with a pillow.

Hour later.

"The new C.O wants to talk to me?' Syon said in his Special Force uniform walking with Ana to the parking lot.

"All of us actually" Ana said. "Since that battle with Gingko and his minions. The weapons department made some new weapons for us." She gasps as the walked over to a grey custom street racer car.

"The X9R Saber is a limited car. With light grey translucent tires able to see the neo-chrome 20 inch rims with a pro wide body kit." Syon explained to her as they got into the car starting the roaring engine.

"These parts are legal right?" Ana asked wondering "Right!"

Syon shrugged jokingly as he did a burnout after backing then raced off.

--

"Coranus what a surprise" Shokania said in a disgusting tone in her mouth. The foul stench fumed around the throne room as a Spidery-face alien with a human body walked down a web like stair case wearing a lab coat body which was dark brown. Coranus rubs his hands together as he looked at the hooded woman.

"Watch it you half rate witch" he said with a hissing accent. He was about to go up to her until Ginkgo appeared behind her with his arms folded. Coranus backed off with a nod and felt a breeze of high energy touch them. The three bowed on one knee to a skull like throne.

"Save your squalling after I rule the universe!" the voice coldly yelled "Coranus did you find another piece to the puzzle.

"Yes master" the spider hissed "The next piece is in the jungle planet of Targus of the Malakai-jin."

"The Malakai-jin are ruthless beings" added Shokania "Fighting each other is there pleasure."

"They also have a warrior code that Gingko takes very seriously." The voice senses the knights urge to fight the red ranger. "Have patient my friend."

"Master what about the Chaos Rangers?" Coranus asked.

"Send a monster to distract them as we plan for Targus Coranus"

"At once master"

--

S.F. Base

The five rangers sat at a round table in the meeting room as they saluted a there C.O who was a female lion-human hybrid with brown slight curled hair, slight muscular with nice curves as she wore an all black uniform with skirt with sliver and gold stripes showing her rank. (Malakai-jin). She looks at Syon with a cold stare then at the others which made them slightly nervous

"Funaiki Barago" Syon thought "So the head of the Battle Fighter Weapons and Tactics is our C.O. The only person who ruled against my friend and mine expulsion.

Barago smelled the air and smiled showing a glimpse of her fangs. "At ease" she watches them sit down at the table. "I noticed fear around the room when you first saw me" the C.O said walking around them. "When a Malakai-jin smells fear" with a soft voice then slams her fist next to Zoku which made him flinch. He felt her hand touch his shoulder nervously looking right up at her seeing her piercing eyes "They have the urge to kill insight"

Ana and Meiko eyes widen when they saw the heavy fist mark on the table. J.T gulps wiping the sweet with a napkin. The blue ranger looked over at there leader who didn't flinch at all from her remark.

"I going to make you cadets like my akai-jin (kids) that I never had. Teaching you from teamwork, fighting and your favorite Corbos..Battle Fighting" she pointed directly at him. She couldn't smell the fear from him as he looked back at her at attention.

"Cadet Corbos do you have anything to say?"

The rangers looked at their leader who stood up "On behalf of the team and myself, were ready to take on methods of training from our Academy days. We will rely on each other on our own personal strengths to reach our goal."

"That was good Syon" Meiko thought with an amazed look on herself then looked at them others who agreed as well.

"Right on the mark Corbos well done" Baraga grins "Make sure you're true to your words on the battlefield. Now the technicians at the Weapons Lab would like to see you, Dismissed" The rangers stood up saluted and walked to their destination.

"Corbos" Baraga ordered

Syon stops before he went to the door and turns around looking back at him. "Yes ma'am"

"You're going to be in the most vigorous training you never seen in your life" The C.O said coldly.

"Commander I'm looking forward to it" Syon nodded then walked away.

Showing her fangs of excitement Baraga chuckles "We shall see."

"Master" Coranus said walking with two of his creations which was fished face creature like a guppy mixed with piranha fangs, heavy drool came out of his mouth slowly dropping to the floor next to the other creation's foot that was a red eyed golem/Vyborg with a hand for blaster in rock form. The Vyborg was about to aim his blaster at the other creatures face.

"Save your feud for the rangers!" Cornaus order with a hiss. The two creations did what they were told and bowed to the master.

"Have the Golem face the rangers on Arcadias and the other to Targus with Shokania and Gingko." The voice said in a commanding tone.

Without a word the three bowed and walked away.

--

As the Rangers walked into the Lab, they were greeted by Syon's sister Chala.

"Rangers some of you know Dr. Corbos" Baraga also walked in to the lab as well.

It's a little bit smaller than the cafeteria on the base as scientists of all races test out gadgets and vehicles etc.

The rangers saluted to Chala including Syon. Chala where a white lab coat and glasses escorts them to there seats to explain the situation.

"You've read the report on what happened on Cosset correct." She looks at there nod and continued on. "There are five objects to connect with the skull like chest which the Volta has."

"The Volta?" J.T asked confused.

"A group of followers and outcasts who formed a cult over 5,000 years ago led by a Majuro (Demon human) named O-turanachi a sorcerers warrior." She explains that the Cossans sacrificed their home planet for the main Five Chaotic Gods to destroy the Volta sending the Majuro into deep space. The main object was created a barrier to Seal this system to repel evil. Over the years the seal weakened slowly able to be broken scattering the objects throughtout the galaxy.

"Why does O-turanachi want with the main object?" Meiko asked "More power?

"I wish I knew that answer Meiko" said Chala "Well get to the bottom of it."

"But in the mean time, we found the second piece on Targus" Baraga said with a grin

"Correct your commander's home planet." Chala added. Your commander has brought some weapons from Targus to aid you with a help a few modifications."

The alarm screeches loud through the lab of red flashing lights.

"Monster at the Main Square!" A cadet shouted

"The Chaos Street Bikes are ready Doctor" a blue alien said in his language.

"Thanks, Rangers your vehicles are ready" said Chala "Take sector B through the base tunnel to the Square"

Syon nodded "Got it"

"Chaotic Transformation!" the five yelled.

--

The Vyborg scares the people off running in different directions blasting laser bullets in different direction destroying buildings randomly. Suddenly his scanner picks up five readings coming his way fast. The Chaos Street bikes were amazingly fast. Platinum mufflers with a wide mouth exhaust making the engine roar very loud. The body matched the rangers color as well as the tires with the chrome rim inside. The laser weaponry was inside the front headlights and taillights. Vyborg fires his blaster directly at them missing his targets. In a V formation (Red center, pink and yellow second, green and blue at the rear.), the rangers counterattack with there on blast sending the monster flying into a parked truck.

"Hey Sy? I bet your X9R wouldn't stand a chance against these" Ana chuckled

"You wanna bet that" Syon said confidently as they slowed down.

"Sure and when I win your taking me out….on a date" she said pointing at him making him slightly stumble. "If you're not up to the challenge"

"OO" said Zoku coughing

"Damn that's cruel" J.T said

"F...Fine" Syon said nervously

"Now your bet is set" Meiko said with her arms folded the pointed where the monster was. "We still have that.

"Lets keep the city in tact…a little bit" Syon ordered.

"Yes Sir" said the four.

--

Vyborg eyes flickered red as he got back up then firing his weapon sending the rangers to the ground. Ana and Meiko rushed the monster as they fired there blasters at its chest sending him back a few meter. Just as he got back on balance he was doubled punched by Zoku and J.T ending with Syon's jump vertical down slash with his blaster sword, but it wasn't enough.

"Not enough man" Zoku said clinching his fist.

"Let's try the new weapons" said J.T

The rangers nodded in agreement and summoned their weapons from there glowing colored light.

Geno Blade (long sword shape blade clear with a katana handle)

Falco Bow (Long Bow with tiny blades at the end on each side)

Wol Lance (Blue bladed staff on each side)

Konga Star (Ball spiked Mace)

Liger Tonfas (Night sticks)

Vyborg was started a little bit.

"Let's tests these babies out" Meiko grinned inside her helmet.

"You heard Pink let's do it" Syon commanded.

The rangers charged Vyborg as he fired his blaster at the rangers who were taking his punishment. Syon slams his blade along with Zoku's spiked ball to the ground creating a red and green homing energy blast knock the monster down to the ground. Vyborg then sees yellow twirls from tonfas, combo staff attacks. The pink ranger was catapult by Red and Green into the air firing pinks heavy streaks of arrows.

Vyborg collapsed to the ground making an explosion. The rangers celebrated and sighed for relief until Vyborg grew very, very tall, big enough to see the entire city. Vyborg begins to destroy the city.

"Ma'am the battle fighters are on standby" the cadet said.

"No leave it to my akai-jin" Baraga ordered as she watches.

"Commander we have a distress signal on Targus, it's under attack!"

Baraga growls "It can't be….Volta"

The rangers got hit by the heavy blasting of Vyborg dodging small parts from building and debris.

"This is not good Ana said covering her helmet until she saw gigantic hand protecting them.

"What the?" Ana looks up seeing a red armor robot looking down at them with yellow eyes. Wearing a Roman like helmet shape like a dragon's head with five horns, He fires a red beam at Vyborg sending to the ground.

/Geno Dragoon/ "You rangers alright?"

"Did that Battle Fighter just talked? Zoku asked

"Yep" Syon nodded

"Where did those Battle Fighters come from cadet? Baraga asked

"Unknown ma'am all of our fighters are still on standby."

/Geno/ "So do the others" The robot gentle picks up the rangers with his hands introducing the others

"Holy shnikes" JT yelled seeing the other Battle Fighters who were lined one by one.

/Ligero/ Geno got to them first as always" Ligero had a female voice /Ligero/ "Hello Ana"

Ana waved back "Hi"

/VioKonga/ "Geno lets kick this guy's ass now!" The green big bulk Battle Fighter yelled in excitement.

"I like this guy already" Zoku thought

The blue Battle fighter looks at J.T /Wol-Blitzaga/ Your friend is just like my pal over here"

JT sighs "I know"

Meiko looks at the pink battle fighters who like shy and innocent "Is she shy"

/Falco Storga/ I'm not shy like our fearless leaders who both like certain people over there" pointing with an attitude making her pilot chuckle

Geno looks away then at Syon with the others "Don't look at me man" Syon said Lets finish this guy off and then well talk.

/Geno Dragoon/ that's a start. Gods Transform.

The other rangers went into there Fighters as they transformed. Ana-cougar-JT wolf-Meiko-Falcon- Zoku- Ape-Syon-Dragon.

"Ok how come you're not in your dragon form? Syon asked inside the cockpit.

/Geno Dragoon/ You'll see. The red robot does hand signals "Chaos Megazord Transformation. The zords jumped into the air beginning there formation.

Wol-Blitzaga: Left leg

Legero: Right leg

Geno Dragoon: head, chest and torso

VioKonga: Arms and fist

Falco Storga: Helmet and wings in the back.

The rangers appeared inside the head in v formation just like they were on the street bikes.

Vyborg blaster had no affect on the Chaos Megazord as it landed.

"Chaos Saber Energies" the five said. The long sword appears in the robots hand and starts to glow.

"Let's finally finish this guy" Syon said clinching the controls.

"CHAOS DESTROYER!" The Megazord dashes towards Vyborg with a heavy stab. Vyborg looks at the emotionless face of the megazord. Fire ignites from the blade he felt and upward slash being split in two then exploded.

Before the rangers could celebrates an S.F. warship flies above them. "Rangers we must leave now" Baraga said on the com.

"What s wrong commander?"

"Targus….. Is under attack" she said silently

To be continued:


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Planet Targus: Malakai-jin home planet.

The blue green jungle planet was mostly covered with explosions in certain parts. The Malakai-jin held there own with there combats skills. Men, women and even the child fought to protect there home and planet from the Vorta's invasion. The plane was similar to Acradias with the exception of trees and the Royal Family. The castle stood above the jungle on a plateau. The castle combine look of medieval times and rumored Camelot features, the castle held its ground from the extreme blast's of the Corranus' creations of technology and mutations of aired and ground vehicles for the Esites to ride in.

"You've outdone yourself" O-turanachi said with an impressed voice "How long will the other project take?"

"Is at 73 percent master" the spider creature bowed. "For a surprise master I've put a blockade of cloned aired space fighters from Esite DNA to attack any outside help, say the rangers.

O-turanachi chuckles evilly from his subject idea.

Targus: Royal Castle throne room.

"Father was the message sent out?" the beautiful female Malakai-jin asked. She had long blood red hair, light brown skin tone with blue eyes. She was wearing black and brown battle suit form neck to toe with a Falchion like sword tied to her back.

"Yes I sent it to Fu-naiki" the king said. The black bearded Malakai-jin same clothing like his daughter sits on his throne waiting for the castle breach to start. Looking at one of his eldest daughter Kyris-tya, who was pacing back on forth slowly?

"Did you pick your husband yet? He asked trying to get her mind on something else.

Kyris-tya sighs "The men on this planet are perfect for me to marry, but I need someone better, an out-worlder"

"I see" the king said rubbing his chin who wasn't surprised about her decision. "An out worlder has to be an akai-jin to a pure blooded Malakai-jin. But that's only a rare honor since there are very rare superb fighters like our people."

Kyris-tya nodded "I understand father" They suddenly feel a loud explosion from the castle walls.

"Get ready my daughter" the king walked up with his daughter as they exited the throne room with his Excalibur long sword in his hand.

-

S.F Warship.

"That's all of the recording rangers" Baraga said showing them the audio recording. They were on the bridge of the ship. "My people are holding there ground to protect there homes from this invasion"

"All we need is the location of the object before the Vorta get there hands on it." Syon said with is arms folded.

"Only the royal family knows where the location is" Meiko added.

"Just the King and his Eldest daughter, Kyris-tya" Baraga noted.

"I heard she's one the best fighters on the planet and might give you some competition Sy" said J.T elbowing his friend.

"I like to see that, Sy getting his ass kicked once in awhile by a girl" Ana winked

Syon scoffs silently as mostly everybody laughed, so did the crew who chuckled quietly.

"Kyris-tya is a real beauty so are her sisters" Zoku smirked trying to make Meiko a little jealous.

"Alright settle down" the commander said showing the holographic screen of the planet of where they are going to land. With a pointer showing there course, they'll land 22 miles east of the castle as backup and searching for the object.

"Commander I'm picking up a blockade of ships next to the course was the rangers are going to land" the navigator said pulling the image on the screen showing 50 aired ships.

"Guess he knows where coming" Baraga grinned "Alright prepare for battle station"

"Wait commander I'll do it" Syon volunteered.

"Are you suicidal!" said Ana "You can't fight 50 ships by yourself"

"Yes he can." Baraga thought

"You got to trust me Ana that's all" I'll be using Geno Dragoon.

Ana looks back at the others, Zoku walks over to him "I trust him" They both knuckle pound. "I'll save you a princess" Zoku whispered.

"Thanks"

"I agree with Ana but I've seen your piloting skills Meiko said "I trust you but If you comeback injured, you'll answer to me"

"Same here man" said J.T. "I trust you that's all I have to say"

The red ranger nodded then looked at Ana.

She sighs "Just don't forget about our bet"

"I wont" Syon said morphing into his Ranger mode. Then he walks over to the commander and saluted.

"Eldest Akai-jin is careful" she saluted back.

"I will Okai (mom)…Geno Dragoon ready?

/Ready/ in his mech beast-form, Geno Dragoon almost the size of the ship flies right next to them. Syon teleports to the cockpit of his zord, "Let's go Dragoon!"

The dragon god flies towards the planet at great speed with his massive wings.

/Syon I hope you know what your doing/

"You never seen my battle fighter skills haven't you?

/Yes I have, I'm a part of you remember/

"Ok... Alright there's the blockade Battle Fighter mode now"

The mecha dragon transformed into its fighter mode extending out the wings and flies towards the Vorta ships as it pulled out its tail sword and begins his assault.

"Ensign continue course" Baraga commanded.

The warships engines blasts through the cold space heading towards the planet. Baraga monitors Syon's progress battling the ship. "His reaction time has increased since he piloted that one two years ago"

"Damn he's fast" Ana said looking at the monitor.

"Syon's the best" Meiko patted her teammates shoulder "We should get ready were almost there."

-

Castle

Gingko easily kills the guards of the castle without using his sword. "The red ranger was more of a rival now because he's apart of my old enemy" he thought snapping a warrior's neck. He growls as more guards tried to attack him but Flipping over him was the Face-Fished monster firing acid blast at some of them and fighting them hand to hand.

Gingko shakes his head as Shokania walks up to him. "Don't let your obsession in your rival get to you" she said softly "Lets get this object now because the rangers have just landed."

"Take out the princess" Gingko said pulling out his sword "The king is mine until the boy gets here.

Geno Dragoon finishes off the last ship with his sword from Syon's piloting skills.

/If I was human again I would've lost what I'v ate from your piloting./

This surprised Syon "You used to be a human being?"

/"I'll explain everything later, but right now we have to save those people"/

--

The other rangers along with Baraga arrived at the castle entrance that was breached by the Vorta. They looked in horror of the dead bodies that they've walked past.

"Check for survivors" Baraga commander. As the rangers saluted and checked around, she felt anger inside her and want to avenge her people. She had to stay cool headed and not let her anger get over her.

"Commander we found a few wounded" J.T said on the communicator.

Baraga arrives seeing the rangers tending the wounded.

"A black..knight" the wounded guard said then passed out.

"Gingko" Meiko said "It has to be him"

Suddenly by a window someone falls out landing not far from him. The rangers run over to the person who was trying to get up slowly. The king coughs up blood feeling the heavy sting of his ribs. He sees four people running up to him.

"Stay back! He warned putting his guarded up with his sword.

Gingko jumps out then flips over the king and sees the Rangers. With growl he didn't see his rival. "Where's the Red Ranger?"

"He's busy at the moment so you'll have to deal with us." Ana answered showing her morpher. "Ready?"

"Ready" the other three yelled.

"CHAOTIC TRANSFORMATION!"

As the battle against Gingko started, Kyris-tya fights off Shokania and the fish creature with combinations of sword and kicks.

-

"Not bad princess" said Shokania "You'll have to tell us where the object is"

Kyris-tya dashes towards Shokania with her sword "Never" she growled. She was hit by the creature's fist sending her to hit a wall. She groans in as she looks at the enemies.

Pulling out her staff and getting ready to charge at the defenseless princess" Now I have to kill you" She fires the purple energy at the princess seeing the scared expression on her face.

Syon appears in front of Kyris-tya blocking the blast with his two swords.

"Red Ranger" Shokania growled. "We meet again"

Kyris-tya looks up seeing the red armored warrior who just saved her as she tried to get up.

"Shokania" Syon said back. He looks back seeing Kyris-tya getting up slowly looking at her reflection from his visor.

"You better sit this one out, you highness." He said calmly

"Kill him" Shokania order the fish creature.

The creature charged Syon with a strange battle cry and tried to slash Syon only catching air. Syon flips over him with a double slash from both swords to his back after he landed. He groans in pain as he falls to one knee, looking back at the ranger, he fires and acid blast at Syon only hitting the blaster sword. As the battle continues, Kyris-stya looks on, gazing at Syon's movements in battle. She followed a few of his movements and styles she recognized.

"These feelings inside me as if Im falling in love for this warrior I hardly know." She thought "Could this be he's the one I should pick?" Syon does a flying power kick to the creature's chest sending him crawling back to Shokania.

Staring at the Ranger with a smirk under her cowl "Well be back" The vanished into thin air as well as Gingko and the Vorta.

Syon breathes slowly as he powers down back to human form. "I guess I over did it in that space battle" he said turning around to see a hug from Kyris-tya who was hold him passionately. Syon pushes her back just in time for her to kiss.

"Thanks for the gratitude he said scratching the back of his head nervously. "Great, she's equal to Ana in looks" he thought.

"What's my future husband to be acting so nervous?" she smiled

"Well you see is…WHAAAAT……..F-F-FUTURE HUSBAND!" He said freaking out.

"Correct Red Ranger" She said clinging to his arm "Let's tell my father about the news"

"Oh nooo" Syon mumble as they walked outside.

**Our nervous leader getting married to the princess of Targus. How will the others take it" Especially Ana? Find out in our next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

He was trapped, captured, caged whatever. Going through the mouth of the underworld of a place he's heard stories about the bravest men who went through the underworld and came back as weak as a child. As he sees the fire and brimstone he walks up to a tall black gate covered in chains. He was about to be one of those men who went through,

he's getting married.

Syon's slaps his forehead with his left hand as he felt Kyris-tya clinging to his arm happily. The 5'7" humanoid feline purrs seductively that she couldn't wait to tell her father about the good news. She looks up at the nervous Syon smelling a bit of fear from him which excited her mood.

"Your fear is an extreme turn-on for me" She whispered in his ear softly

"I-I can't marry you" Syon said pushing her away slightly. "I barely know you and…I like someone else" he sighs.

"You saved my life Red Warrior" the princess said "I gave my love to you and your trying to destroy it" Kyris-stya cracks her knuckles showing her fangs at him.

"I'm not trying to do that princess, you should find another husband, I'm lazy, cant cook, and uhmmm I'm lazy." He moves back away from her slowly seeing her pull out her sword as she continues to glare at him moving in closer.

"You know, I should run ya know getting that object" laughing nervously turning the other direction and getting ready to run but she appears in front of him with that glare "Holy Crap!" he jumped from her appearance.

"You're not going anyway husband", Kyris-tya smirks evilly raising her sword in the air.

-

Outside the castle

The Special Force Worship was landed next to the castle by 2 miles as the soldiers tended the wounded.

"So Fun-aki" said the King who's wounds were bandage around his left arm and ribcage sitting a outside communications tent with her and the four rangers. These are you akai-jinn?"

"Yes your majesty, Baraga nodded proudly, Even though I've just met them these kids they feel like my own."

The king chuckled from her answer "Looks like your going to have your hands full espeacilly with your eldest. Where is he anyway?"

Syon runs out of the castle entrance as fast as he could like he stole something from his sister. He sees his friends looking at him confused as he runs over to Zoku.

"Zoku!" he panted "You gotta hide me she's crazy psycho"

"From who man?" Zoku asked confused

"There's your answered Z-man" J.T. pointed over to the entrance.

Kyris-tya walks out slowly with a glare on her face tightly holding her sword looking for Syon,

"Corbos what did you do?" Baraga asked looking at him with the same glare as Kyris-tya

"Uhm I uh turned down her offer to marry her" he answered with his head down.

"SHE DID WHAT!" Ana yelled as if her voice was a demon grabbing him by his collar "What did you say Sy!"

Syon was targeted by almost everyone next to him including the king with heavy pressure making him crack. "I told her I liked someone else that's it and she freaked out trying to attack me" he said quickly

"Its about time finally" Ana thought

Syon did you save my daughter's life?" The king asked. He sees Syon nodding and gave him his answer. "My daughter love for you can't be broken once a malakai-jinn female gives her love to mate who saved her life."

"On earth, she's a love sick puppy"

"Her life belongs to you Corbos" Baraga grinned. "And you two leave the other two princesses alone" Pointing at Zoku and J.T. who saluted. She chuckles from Zoku's disappointment.

"The Object is at the Eei- Cai Temple northwest from here" The King said Kyris-tya will escort you there."

"Zoku, J.T , and Meiko will go to the Temple while Syon and Ana will stay here at home base." Baraga gave out the orders as the rangers saluted on the there tasks.

"Easy sis calm down" said Rei-koa" The short black haired Malakai-jinn female trying to calm her down with there other sister Dia-xya, the tallest of the three (5"11). The blonde hair female points at Rei-koa

"Check it out cute Special Forces guys" She smirked I' the liked blue for some reason but I like red."

"Me too, green is my second" Rei-koa added with a giggle

Kyris-tya growls at her sisters "Red Warrior is mine or ill kill you both.

Her sisters gulped with fearing going to there second favorite colors. Then looked at the messenger who told them about Kyris-tya escorting three rangers to the Temple but sighed that Syon wasn't going. She looks at the tent seeing Syon talking to the yellow ranger. "So she's my rival for his heart" she mumbled under hear breathe.

-

Elsewhere the Vorta were heading in an abandon cave on the coast.

"Well wait till they've gotten the object and ambushed them" Shokania grinned "Let them do the hard work and they'll be to tired to defend themselves.

Gingko nodded slowly and looked over at the fish creature. "Don't come back until you have the object. Failure is not an option." Pointing to the creature watching it bow then dashed away.

-

"I guess you already knew" Syon said looking at Ana across the table inside the communication's tent. "I feel like a dumbass"

Ana nodded with a chuckle "I was waiting for an answering back, remember? But you thought it was just friends like right and shake you head yes too" Ana watched him try to lie but didn't work so he nodded. "I thought so" she smirked. "Everybody knows we like each other so don't hide it"

"Damn it" Syon mumbled as he was scratching the back of his head nervously. "So are we dating now he asked confused.

Ana kissed him slowly then walked away with a smile "Figure it out genius"

"How the heck should I know?" he asked back dumbfounded "OW!"

Baraga slaps him upside his head "Her answer was yes Syon your blind sometimes"

"Pink warrior? What feelings does my red warrior have for that yellow wench" Kyris-tya ask Meiko as the four was heading across the forest to the temple.

"Syon and Ana both like each other some reason" Meiko answered "He always nervous around beautiful girls."

"Even you?" the princess said.

"Sorta, I known Syon since the Academy"

"Sorta? Your more like an humorless ice queen" Zoku joked with J.T trying not to laugh.

He felt a hard punch to his gut making groan in pain from Meiko's fist "I was only joking" Zoku said trying to catch his breath

"Then stop joking" Meiko glared back at him. From her scary tone at Zoku, Kyris-tya chuckles under her breath.

"Ive heard from my father about the incident that took place with the Battle Fighters, what happened to the two pilots?" the princess wondered.

"Your mate Syon was one of the pilots and his friend/partner" J.T answered "Whereabouts are unknown"

Kyris-stya was surprised about Syon being the pilot "Amazing" she thought as they walked to the end of the path seeing the mosaic grey temple with Lion statues with the entrance in the middle. With 14 marbled stoned steps to walk up that would take about one person to go up there and bring the object to save time.

---

Elsewhere in space a silver and black mechanical griffin squawks loudly through the stratosphere being piloted by a new ranger.

"So he's the leader" said the ranger in his form. The silver and black body suit was similar to the rangers' suits but with shoulder pads. Different design with the streaks just covering just the outside of the arms and legs. Same helmet design with a griffin feature.

"Uh huh and likes Ana" Chala said on the video screen. "But he doesn't know that Geno Dragoon robot form is the original prototype he used from the incident just like your zord."

"We saved a lot of people that day though. I'll tell him myself when I arrive" He turns off the com and continues piloting.

/Resen Griffin/ "I cant wait to see my friends boss"

"Same here"

--

The second object is an black and gold vein design grail sitting on a pedestal surrounded by a crescent benches. The rangers looked around the carvings of the temple telling a story.

"We don't half much time" the princess said quietly walking towards the grail she sensed loud laser fire and a familiar scent.

J.T looks at one carving on the stoned walls which interested him. "Amazing I would like to know more" he thought.

"Hey man lets roll" said Zoku walking over to his spaced out on carvings friend. J.T nodded and headed back out the door. As soon as they were outside a few Esites were laid out with blast fire.

"The hell?" Meiko thought then looks up seeing Syon and Ana walking over to them putting there blasters in there holsters.

"We got here just in time before you guys got ambushed" Ana said talking to them. She looks back and sees Kyris-tya hugging Syon "You saved me from an ambushed" she purred.

"I wish I didn't" Syon thought being hugged, he nervously then seeing a fuming Ana dashing over prying them off but then see a the fish creature in Giant mode cackling loudly.

As the rangers were about to morph, there were heavy glares from Ana and Kyris-tya eying each other down. "Ana wake up!" Syon ordered getting into his stance with the others.

"Chaotic Transformation!" They said in unision

The Chaos Megazord lands facing the fish creature who began his attack shooting his acid beam. The robot dodged barely out of the way from the beam.

"Too close" Syon said at the controls

"Sy that acid can eat through the armor so be cautious" Meiko warned.

Firing more of its beam, the megazord dodge and dashed as best it can, then finally catching it with a punch to the face of the creature sending it to the ground.

"Chaos Saber" said the five.

The fish creature gets back up and charges toward the megazord with punches and heavy slashes making the robot stumble back. The megazords wings opened up and flew up into the air and coming back down with a charged flip kick to the head followed by a heavy slash from the saber. The creature rubs its head from the pain but look back up at its opponent's glowing saber.

"CHAOS DESTROYER!" The Megazord stabbed the creature as fire ignites from the blade he felt and upward slash being split in two then exploded.

Gingko growls from the monsters defeat after watching the battle. "The master is not going to be please that the rangers have one of the objects." The knight vanishes away as he places his sword on his holster.

---

"I'm sorry your magesty we couldn't stay long" Baraga bowed outside of the ship. The Vorta might attack Arcadias."

"I understand" he said with a nod. "I wish you and your rangers well."

The ship blasts off into space heading back for home. "I cant believe she gave you her number" Zoku said looking at a posed picture of Kyris-tya "Wow"

"I know" Syon said at the bridge control room "She'll find someone better than me….I hope. Because I've already found someone."


End file.
